


T.A.S. Preview ; ''Andromeda'' & ''The Milky Ways'' Galactic Dance

by insomniacOlympian



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Far Future, Future, Gen, IN SPACE!, Opposites Attract, Outer Space, Reality, Reality Bending, Spatial Anomaly, Temporal Paradox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacOlympian/pseuds/insomniacOlympian
Summary: Ying and Yun.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GeAcikP5N7M





	T.A.S. Preview ; ''Andromeda'' & ''The Milky Ways'' Galactic Dance

Andromeda & the Milky Way are slated to hit each other, millions of years from now.

What if since it'll happen so far ahead of the present, by that point Humanity has made contact with aliens and there's a galaxy wide, multi-species government? Like what we have but with species instead of races.

The beings & peoples of the galaxy work to create gravity technology to move Andromeda off from hitting us using sacred geometry, spatial engineering & other techniques, not to mention harnessing the power of the supermassive black hole in the center of the Milky Way along with ones scattered throughout it & things like Neutron Stars, Pulsars & so on. 

only it doesn't work. Something is stopping anti-gravity.

Scientists study Andromeda's path and figure out over generations that this is because its peoples must be doing the same thing as us so the teams are cancelling each others work out, resulting in the galaxies staying on their collision course. 

So with nothing that lets you talk to beings light years on light years away, while scientists in both galaxies are working to find a way around that? 

Until then they have to, over millenniums, continue to adjust their work through course corrections just off the path from the other galaxy. 

This is so Andromeda and the Milky Way end up in a stable orbit instead of crashing into each other. 

It would be "the greatest dance of all time" and result in the people of both creating a new, 2 galaxy government.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9W44NWYwa1g


End file.
